This invention relates to spray-suppression devices and more particularly to a mounting assembly for a spray-suppression side skirt which permits movement of the skirt while attached to the vehicle to a plurality of desirable positions.
Devices supported from a vehicle for suppressing spray issuing from its moving wheels while advancing along a wet roadway are, of course, well known. A typical, recent advanced version is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,192. It has been determined by others prior to this invention that spray-suppression efficiency can be increased by including a side skirt component in the total spray-suppression assembly in juxtaposition to the wheel at 90.degree. to the more conventional device location behind or in front of the wheel. Such a side skirt location presents some problems in mounting that are generally non-existent in the more conventional device positions behind or in front of the wheel. For example, during high speed movement of the vehicle the side skirt cannot be allowed to deflect outwardly so as to protrude beyond the plane of the side of the vehicular assembly since this will be contrary to law. Access to the wheel being shielded for maintenance must be in the circular plane of the wheel face behind the side skirt. Such devices have been supported with springs and/or flexible plastic strips but these have been generally inadequate in solving the problems just noted.